


The Depth of my heart

by Bing_Soo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath, Existential Crisis, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Being Awesome, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bing_Soo/pseuds/Bing_Soo
Summary: After Markus finished gathering the remaining androids, Connor was free to roam if he wishes so. If he wants.What was it that he wants? So wondering down a familiar cracked path Connor had no destination, at least that was what he thought at first.





	The Depth of my heart

It was cold. The sensation came as a shock to Connor as he paced along the sidewalk. The clicking of his standard issued shoes rang clear and echoed through the empty street, abandoned due to the android uprising. Connor looked about his surroundings. It may seem absurd, but his eyes seemed to see clearer, his vision was no longer obstructed by pop-ups of an individual's personal information or the prompt to investigate a suspicious object.

For the first time it was clear, just a full 360 view of a quiet empty street, the rustling of trees in the winter breeze being the sole thing picked up by his auditory sensors. Connor rubbed his hands in an idle motion as he continued down the cracked stone path.

He didn't know where he was going. Not that he didn't know where he was, he just had no... destination. This was something similar to a saying, "let your heart guide you", or so what Hank had told him briefly during one of their insanely loud car rides. Connor nearly wasn't able to catch that bit of information over the blaring music. So Connor just walked.

After Markus had given his speech to all the remaining deviants- no, beings, he had turned to smile at him. He gave Connor a pat on the shoulder and spoke to him in such a tone Connor couldn't identify immediately.

"Thank you Connor, looks like you weren't the robot everyone expected you to be, "

He then proceeded to tell him he was free to join Jericho in the discussion for an agreement with the humans for their rights, their freedom. Violence had never been an option with Markus. Now that they've managed to temporarily gain control over Detroit, the world would have to notice them, hear them.

Connor then stared after Markus as he joined North, stepping off the stage. They didn't speak, but Connor could tell that they were happy. Happy. Another emotion he couldn't grasp after becoming a deviant.

He then came to a stop. He felt the wind push through he fibres of his hair. Finally focusing on his path once more, he realised why he stopped.

Hank.

He stood right there, in front of him, silver strands flowing in the breeze, white puffs of hot breath emanating from his mouth and nose. Connor's hands came up, wanting to adjust his tie before realizing it had been lost during his march towards where Markus and the rest of Jerico were.

Hank turned to face him, a smile wide and soft on his face. It was a nice expression for Hank, such a contrast to his usual grumpy and snappy self. Connor couldn't help but smile too, muscles twitching alive for the first time.

He realised they were outside the food stall Hank loved to buy burgers from, where he learnt that illegal gambling was a normal thing to the man and cholesterol was something he could die from without regrets. 

All these thoughts started to filter through his mind, memories replaying like a video on repeat. But Connor took a deep breath and silenced those thoughts, at least to the beat of his abilities. Hank was in front of him and it all seemed like a really bad dream, that's if androids could dream, and they'll be back to catching deviants in a moment.

But now it was just, relief. Hank slowly took a step closer to him and Connor froze. Was he going to attack him? Even after all they've been through, Hank would still think he's dangerous as a deviant and-

Warmth enveloped him as he felt an arm wrap around him, a hand at the base of his neck pulling him into an embrace. He felt a nose dig into his shoulder, a sensation he could get used to. It was not long before Connor wrapped his arms around the aged detective too, finding himself burrowing in the familiar smell that Hank always had.

"Welcome back Connor, "

Connor nodded, not wanting whatever this was to end.

"Yes Hank, "  
~~

 

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT THE END! 
> 
> Updates to be coming~


End file.
